


Under the Stars

by PsychicSharpie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicSharpie/pseuds/PsychicSharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their interests, their personality, everything clashed together as oposites. But they complimented each other beautifully.</p><p>AU, I just wanted to write something cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title is cheesy and lame.  
> Wait wait this whole thing is cheesy.

She sits outside on the grass, looking up at the stars. The nighttime darkness felt unnatural to her compared to the daytime light she was so fond of. Still, she had to admit, it was beautiful, she had never actually seen the stars before, not that she could remember, anyway. She nearly forgot about the other female next to her.

Almost.

"Jeeeeeeeez Kanaya, you aren't going too forget about me, are you?" Vriska asked, looking at her and smirking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vriska, this is new to me." she replied, looking a bit apologetic.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. I told you that you would like it!"

"The only reason I wasn't previously elated was on account of your lack of telling me what we were actually go-"

"Whatever!" Vriska said, cutting her off. "Anyway, now that we've done what I wanted to do, what do you want to do?"

"I..." she looks down at the grass near the edge of her grass and blushes a little. "I don't know... it's kind of silly."

"Oh come oooooooon, fussyfangs," she whispers as she leans closer "that wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, I was thinking of a dance." and Vriska smiles.

"Why didn't you just saaaaaaaay so then?" And Vriska stands, extending a hand for Kanaya to grasp, and helps her up.

Then they come closer to each other, and Kanaya's blush becomes a bit more evident. But then she realizes Vriska has a slight tinge of blue on her cheeks too.

Kanaya places her right hand on Vriska's shoulder, the left clasping her right hand. Vriska moves her free hand to Kanaya's waist.

And then they began to dance in the silence of the night and company of the stars. Kanaya lead, and it felt a bit awkward. But to Kanaya, it was perfect. The way her steady movements and Vriska's slight clumsiness clashed, they complemented each other.

Then Kanaya remembered, almost everything about them was different. Their interests, their personality, everything clashed together as oposites. But they complimented each other beautifully.

As they swayed, dancing to the music that wasn't there, Vriska stumbled backward, and because of their hold on each other, Kanaya went down with her.

For a moment, they were silent. Then Vriska burst in to laughter and Kanaya smiled a little and stifled a small laugh.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime." Vriska said, after rolling on her side and facing Kanaya, smiling.

"We should." Kanaya confirmed, and she felt a small squeeze on her hand. She smiled once more, and began to close her eyes.

And they fell asleep next to each other that night, still grasping each other's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I write short things. Oh well.


End file.
